Equal Reaction
by x-butterflykisses-x
Summary: Captain Hook is a man of many talents, one of which is rubbing Emma Swan the wrong (or right, depending on how you look at it) way. Chance encounters over an upright piano, a bottle of rum and a lunchbox leaves Emma feeling somewhat confused. And ultimately wondering what direction her heart is pulling her. (Post Neverland).
1. Chapter 1

"Today you were far away

and I didn't ask you why

What could I say

I was far away

You just walked away

and I just watched you

What could I say"

– 'About Today', The National

* * *

With a steaming cup of coffee in hand Emma wandered down Main Street and for the first time in what seemed like years allowed herself to breathe. Henry was back by her side and all those who had set out on the Jolly Roger had returned to Storybrook, seemingly unscathed but irrevocably changed. Whatever animosity they once held had melted away and an unusual kinship had been forged. It was unlikely that Hook and Gold would actually call each other friend but their thoughts no longer strayed to murder whenever the other one was present. In fact, it seemed as if a grudging respect had been established. And it had all been for Henry.

At the thought of her son Emma grinned, laughter bubbling in her chest as an incredible sense of relief washed over her. Stopping for a moment Emma glanced to her right, the usually empty music store had managed to secure one patron. A man sat hunched over the small upright piano sitting in the window. Frowning Emma stepped closer; there was something markedly familiar about him.

Hook.

Emma shook her head roughly; he was Killian, _not _Hook, to her now. They had done and seen too much together, he had saved Henry and rescued her from the pit of despair she had fallen into. Killian had proven his value; he had shown that he was worth trusting, he had presented Emma with her world when she thought it was lost and for that she couldn't thank him enough.

Eyeing up the shop's entrance Emma made a snap decision, marching towards the store she quickly moved to open the door. As her hand wrapped around the door handle Emma winced, waiting for the inevitable chime to announce her presence. Thankfully the bell was nowhere to be seen and the blonde entered the shop without the man at the piano glancing up.

The melody that filled the shop was simple yet the sound Killian was coaxing out of the piano was unlike anything Emma had heard before. The notes were fluttering through the air, hauntingly beautiful and spoke of a longing Killian could never quite express. Finally his fingers stilled over the keyboard and the pirate exhaled heavily as his shoulders dropped even further forward.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Emma frowned, embarrassed to have been caught out. Trying to hide her discomfort the blonde coughed, "I didn't know you played."

"I used to," Killian frowned. "Before…"

Emma nodded, her cheeks suddenly flushing. "Who were you playing?"

"No one," Killian shrugged.

"You composed it yourself?" Emma questioned softly, inching towards the seated pirate.

"You could say that," Hook shrugged, his gaze drifting over towards Emma, his blue eyes awash with emotions.

Emma frowned; breaking eye contact with Killian she attempted to find the words that had so far eluded her. "I don't know if I told you… But I am so grateful for what you did. I… Thank you."

"Emma, there is no absolutely no need to thank me." Killian's hand suddenly lifted from the piano to grab Emma's, his stare unflinchingly earnest. Pulling the blonde towards the piano Killian managed to bring Emma down to eye level as she let herself fall onto the other side of the piano stool. "I owed it to myself to try and be the better person. I owed to Milah and Baelfire to help Henry. And I want to deserve your respect Emma – helping you find Henry got me one step closer to that."

"Why do you want it so bad?" Emma whispered. As the words tumbled from her mouth Emma's free hand drifted upwards, her fingertips almost grazing the side of the pirate's face as if they were irresistibly pulled towards him.

Killian let loose a shaky breath, "Ever since you left me at the top of that beanstalk…"

"Seriously?" Emma questioned incredulously before biting her lip and stifling her outbreak.

"I don't know if it was your intention but I found myself wanting to prove to you I was worthy of your trust."

"Treat 'em mean..." Emma muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Hook questioned, the all too familiar smirk tugging at his mouth.

"Nothing," Emma mumbled, unwilling to look at the man next to her.

"I do believe you are blushing Swan," Killian grinned, his eyes suddenly alight with mischief. "What have I done to evoke such a reaction?"

"Nothing," Emma rejoined quickly. "Don't presume you have some sort of effect on me Jones, it's just hot in here is all."

"Oh come now Swan, not even a teensy tiny bit?" Killian teased. Emma's hand was still in his and he wasted no time in taking full advantage of the situation, his thumb tracing circles across her smooth skin.

"Absolutely nothing." Emma deadpanned, her eyes locked with the pirates.

Killian smiled, leaning in he made a great pretense of studying Emma's feature. "You're lying," the pirate breathed. His warm breath tickling Emma's neck as Killian's blue eyes raked across her skin.

Emma's gaze drifted lazily down to the pirate, she'd be damned if he was going to win.

"Try me." Emma bit the inside of her cheek, those words were an open invitation to the pirate and she was already regretting saying them.

Killian offered the blonde a wide smile, "I do hope you meant that."

Emma gave a non-committal shrug, the pirate's grin widened further.

Carefully releasing his grip of Emma's hand Killian gently picked up one of the stray strands of hair from around the sheriff's face. Slowly curling the lock around his index finger Jones' leant in, his cheek just skimming the side of Emma's face as he almost leisurely tucked the errant lock behind her ear.

The pirate was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath followed by a shaky exhalation. Smiling Hook turned his head ever so slightly, his upturned lips brushing against Emma's soft cheek. Emma remained motionless, only her unsteady breathing betraying her thoughts.

Quite suddenly Killian's arm snaked around Emma's back before he pulled her flush against him, their lips mere centimeters apart the pirate smiled. His blue eyes full of warmth and good humour, a laugh escaping his lungs as he heard a small gasp leave Emma's mouth.

"Now, one thing you must remember Swan, never bet against a pirate."

Rather unceremoniously Killian rose from his seat, living Emma slumped against the piano. Grabbing Emma's left hand Killian grazed her knuckles with his lips, "And for now, I bid you adieu."

* * *

**A/N: ** I dont know what it is about these two but they're stopping me from writing anything else!

Please drop a review - would love to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rum, n. Generically, fiery liquors that produce madness in total abstainers."

- Ambrose Bierce

* * *

Emma blinked; tear drops falling to her cheeks, quickly mingling with the spray of seawater. Roughly wiping her mouth the blonde tried to ignore the taste of salt on her tongue. Huddling closer to the small fire she had managed to kindle Emma breathed out slowly before grasping for the bottle she had swiped from Mary Margaret's apartment. Yanking off the lid she took a deep swig, the liquid burning her throat on the way down. Wincing in disgust Emma glanced at the label – rum.

She didn't know what she was doing on the beach, reduced to the behavior of a rebellious teenager Emma had snuck out of the shared loft, bottle of rum in tow before decamping on the lonely outstretch of land. Why she felt the urge to drown her sorrows in a bottle was lost to her. Last she checked she didn't even have any sorrows, she was back with Henry and by some miraculous occurrence Neal was still alive. Admittedly he was stuck in the Enchanted Forest but he was alive, and that's what mattered.

Emma took another swig of the foul liquid, wincing once more as she wished she had something to chase the taste away. Placing the rapidly emptying bottle into the sand Emma stared intently into the fire, trying her best to place the swell of emotions that were currently coursing through her. Namely the uneasiness in her stomach – or was it her heart?

Taking another sip of the rum Emma swayed on the spot, her eyes losing focus before the crackling fire was brought back into sharp relief. Not for the first time she wished she could crack open her head and empty out all of the conflicting thoughts. For once they did not concern Henry or the town's safety. But no matter which way she looked at it she was always faced with one question.

Did she love Neal? She had told him as much, but was her confession a result of overwhelming stress and the possibility that she'd never see him again? Rather than letting their whole relationship go unresolved had she chosen to love him in her mourning, had she lied to a dying man?

Was it merely for Henry's sake? Emma roughly shook her head; she couldn't bring Henry into this. She couldn't use her child as an excuse, life wasn't supposed to be about convenience and neat little bows.

No matter what she thought, she was only just managing to confront the love that had been tainted by years of resentment and feelings of betrayal.

"Drinking alone are we?"

Emma stiffened, the voice far too familiar.

"What if I am?" the sheriff questioned, taking another swig for good measure – she'd need it when dealing with_ him. _

"Rum as well?" the man laughed. "It seems your time aboard the Jolly Roger affected you more than you'd care to admit."

Emma snorted, if only he knew. Actually, scratch that, he must _never _know.

It was his entire fault really. If he hadn't been so goddamn _nice, _if he hadn't been so attentive and caring… If he hadn't been so understanding and unbelievably attractive – then maybe she wouldn't be in this predicament. If he had kept his jokes and lingering glances to himself she wouldn't have her stomach doing backflips when he was in her vicinity. If she had just spurned his advances then maybe she would be afforded more clarity when it came to Neal now.

Captain Hook had wormed his way under her skin and it seemed that he was there to stay. Dragging her thoughts back to present moment Emma realized that she had been silent for all too long. Thrusting the bottle of rum in Killian's direction in attempt to cover up her embarrassment Emma looked out to sea.

As Killian took the bottle his shoulder bumped against Emma's and it was all she could do to not scream out loud.

"Seriously lass," Killian started having taken a generous sip of the alcohol. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." Emma replied somewhat abruptly.

"What's wrong with the comfort of your own home? And I've always used rum to drown out my thoughts…"

"Too many people in that place." Emma muttered somewhat mutinously, before her green eyes met Killian's and for a second she forgot how to breathe. "Not thinking might be a more accurate statement."

"Anything I can help you with?" Hook asked, his voice its usual baritone.

"Trust me, you've done enough…" Emma whispered, a shaky laugh leaving her throat.

The pirate frowned, "If you're talking about Henry I'm not going to stop helping you because you have your son back."

Emma laughed somewhat mirthlessly, "No, I'm not talking about Henry."

"Then?" Killian questioned patiently.

"Please don't..." Emma started as she tried to force down the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Emma." Killian said somewhat forcefully as he pulled the woman round to face him. Lifting the blonde's chin he gave her a small smile. "You can talk to me."

"Stop being so nice," Emma rushed out in one hesitant breath. "You're not supposed to be nice."

"Is that all I've done?" Hook laughed. "And here I thought I'd committed some unspeakable sin against you."

Standing abruptly Emma walked a foot away from Killian and the fire; the pirate's closeness was sending waves of emotion flooding through her body.

"Emma," Killian called out, his hand reaching out to touch the side of her arm. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know…. There's just too much in my head. In the past year my son found me and took me to this middle of nowhere town, which actually happens to be the home of a load of cursed fairytale characters. And guess what! I'm the one that can apparently break this curse and I find my long lost parents who are_ my age. _And just when I thought I was figuring things out Henry's dad comes crashing back into my life only to be lost again." Emma gasped, running her hands through her hair before rounding on the pirate. "And then there's you. My son's grandmother's ex lover"

"Me?" Hook questioned quietly, his blue eyes clouded with some indecipherable emotion.

"You come hurtling into my life with your leather coat and your guyliner and suddenly I don't know which way is up anymore." Emma whispered, her hair tumbling about her face as she looked anywhere but the pirate.

"Guyliner?"

"Stop trying to change the subject." Emma chastised, her hand slapping Killian's chest.

"Emma," Killian spoke softly, his hand creeping over the blonde's, holding it against his heart. "What are you trying to say?"

"I…" the blonde whispered. Stepping closer towards the pirate her glassy eyes made contact with his. She could feel his heart pounding against her hand; she could feel his warm breath skimming her lips. Emma wobbled; the rum was working its magic. Raising her free arm Emma let her fingers run through Killian's hair, if only she could pull him closer. For his part Jones had remained still, letting Emma play out whatever she needed to in her head. Finally Emma closed the gap between her and the pirate, placing her lips briefly against Killian's lips she quickly pulled back, her eyes still downcast, not daring to look at the man opposite her. "I need to figure it out, please let me figure it out."

Pressing his cheek against Emma's Killian whispered into her ear, "I'll wait for you."

Pulling herself away the blonde nodded, making moves to step back from Hook, her eyes traveling across his body but stopping short of his face.

Biting her lip Emma's eyes darted up to met Killian's and she could feel a current ripple between them.

"Dammit…"

Launching herself forward Emma's lips crashed against the pirate's, his arms wrapping around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Every nerve ending was responding to the feel of the man pressed up against her and in that moment she had a second of utter clarity. Emma knew she wanted Killian.

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't leave it at just the one chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one and I'd love any reviews that you guys can give me!


	3. Chapter 3

_"My eyes are damp from the words you left,_

_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest."_

– Youth, Daughter

* * *

Emma bit her lip; mind wandering as she attempted to fix Henry's lunch, as much as she tried to focus on the task at hand she couldn't stop her errant thoughts from distracting her. Too many ideas were clamoring for attention in her head, unwanted memories of a certain pirate floating to the surface of her consciousness. Screwing her eyes shut Emma attempted to stem the flow of images that were currently bombarding her. But no matter how hard she tried; blue eyes still haunted her as thoughts of Killian Jones shadowed her every waking moment.

"So I'm going to go and see Neal today, after school."

Henry suddenly materialized at Emma's elbow and the blonde clear jumped out of her skin.

"Oh?" Emma responded, trying to remain as neutral as possible but failing miserably as her voice rose an octave higher than its normal register. The kid might have been oblivious to the intricacies of courtly love but he wasn't an idiot.

"Yeah…" Henry nodded slowly if he were dealing with a toddler. "You can come to if you like, Neal said he didn't mind."

"Right." Emma's hands had ceased to move, the sandwich she was preparing for Henry half made on the chopping board.

"Mom?"

The word managed to jolt Emma back to the present – she still wasn't used to it, she often had to resist the urge to pinch herself whenever Henry used the noun.

"I…" Emma stuttered as she just about managed to place a slice of ham across the buttered bread. "I don't know if I'll have time today."

Ever since Mr. Gold had plucked his son from out of the Enchanted Forest using a feat of magic that had consigned him to a mortal life Emma had only seen Neal twice. The first on his immediate return and the second when Henry insisted they go out to dinner to celebrate. She knew she was only delaying the inevitable, and Neal would undoubtedly figure something was up based on the lukewarm reception he had received and Emma's current campaign of avoidance. But the blonde was finding it increasingly hard to present Henry's father with the truth, continually making excuses not to see him. The truth of the matter was avoidance was by far the easiest of options, especially whenever she was around Neal she felt like she was lying by omission.

"Oh," Henry muttered, somewhat put out. "Is there anything wrong with you two?"

Emma bit her lip her eyes fluttering shut as she stifling the urge to sigh. "Everything's fine between the two of us Henry."

"Then why have you been avoiding him?" Henry questioned. "I'm not blind Mom. And I know Neal doesn't like to talk about that sort of stuff with me, but he does ask about you…"

This time Emma did sigh, her hands resting against the wooden counter top as she attempted to form a coherent sentence to tell her son. "I need you to know Henry, that Neal is great and I'm really happy that you're getting to know him. It's just that right now, aside from that the fact that he's your dad, I don't know where else Neal fits into my life."

Henry frowned, attempting to distract himself by watching Emma slice his sandwich into quarters and place it into his lunchbox.

"I'm just really happy that I have both of you around." Henry whispered as he lent forward before impulsively wrapping his arms around Emma's stomach. He didn't need the words, his simple action expressed everything he could possibly say and for a second Emma relaxed.

"Thanks kid," the blonde whispered before placing a chaste kiss across the top of Henry's head. Clearing her throat Emma brushed away the moisture from her eyes and she gave her son the largest smile she could muster. "Now, time for school."

With Henry disappearing through the front door Emma took a large gulp of her rapidly cooling coffee as she leant against the kitchen counter, she had just managed to navigate the first minefield that was the subject of Neal with Henry. She wasn't about to admit to her son that she was having indecent thoughts regarding Captain Hook and that it was sending her emotions into overdrive, but she had managed to explain her avoidance of Neal didn't stem from some hatred of the man.

"Dammit Henry," the blonde whispered as she caught sight of the forgotten lunchbox. Quickly grabbing the offending object Emma made for the door.

Yanking hard on the handle Emma was granted access to the outside world, but rather than an empty hallway she was greeted by something entirely unexpected and not altogether unpleasant. Hand raised as if readying himself to beg entrance to her chambers stood Hook. Gone was the leather and sword, instead he had adopted dark jeans, practical boots and a grey button down shirt. His rings and beard however were there to stay, as was the eponymous hook.

"Emma!" the pirate exclaimed, his blue eyes widening, clearly taken unawares.

"Jones," Emma replied somewhat frostily.

"You're busy," Hook glanced to his feet, and if Emma hadn't been so nonplussed she would have noticed the slight pink hue to his cheeks. "I should have sent word."

"Sent word?" Emma repeated somewhat incredulously, her eyebrow rising as some of the familiar bite retuned to her voice.

"I believe they call it a telephone?" Hook suggested, his voice soft as his eyes just met Emma's.

"Well, I need to drop off Henry's lunch…" the blonde offered somewhat lamely, thrusting the battered lunch box towards Killian as means of explanation.

"And what on this good Earth is Batman?" Hook questioned, his hand reaching out to trace the scuffed black enamel.

"He's only the best superhero ever!"

Emma suppressed a groan; this really couldn't get any worse.

"Superhero?"

"He's this guy that saw his parents murdered so he decides to dress up as a giant bat and fight crime in the city." Henry beamed as he snatched the lunch box from Emma's hands.

"A giant bat?" Killian repeated somewhat faintly. "And you accuse me of dramatics."

"He doesn't actually exist in this world,' Emma interjected. "He's a comic book character."

"And apparently I am merely a work of fiction as well." Hook countered. "Perhaps this man bat is out there somewhere."

"Batman," Henry corrected. "Man-Bat is someone else."

"Of course, how could I have been so foolish?" Killian sent a charming smile towards Henry and was rewarded with a similar gesture from the boy.

"Hey, kid." Emma waved her hand in front of Henry's face in an effort to gain his attention. "You need to get to school.'

"Yes Mom," Henry muttered. "See you later!"

"Have a good day," Emma smiled warmly, once more gazing at her son's retreating figure.

In the minutes post Henry's departure Emma and Killian stood in silence, both sets of eyes darting about the hallway trying to find something else to catch their attention – anything but look at the person opposite them.

"I…" Hook started to speak before he abruptly clammed up. He had been rehearsing what he was going to say before Emma had opened the door on him, but now all the prepared words he had been toying with were lost to him.

"Do you wanna come in?" the blonde offered, gesturing over her shoulder to the open door behind her.

Hook nodded hesitantly, all of his usual bravado had seemingly disappeared. "Only if it's no trouble."

"Since when have you cared about causing me trouble?" Emma replied, finding it difficult to keep the teasing tone from out of her voice.

"Touché," the pirate whispered softly, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips and for the first time that morning Emma was reminded of the Jolly Roger's captain.

"So, what can I help you with?" Emma asked, all business as the pirate stepped over the threshold.

"I…" Hook attempted before he suddenly petered off.

"Killian?" The use of his given name caused the pirate to look up. Licking his lips Hook felt his trepidation increase ten fold as he attempted to marshal his thoughts.

"What happened, before, at the beach... I want you to know I didn't mean to impose myself on you."

"This coming from the guy who thought I was hitting on him when I was in fact rescuing him from a giant's trap?"

Killian let out a laugh, shaking his head as he did so. "Emma, you have to know that there's more to me than the flirting and swagger. I don't want to be that person with you…"

Emma sucked in her breath violently, her green eyes widening as she stumbled backward – thrown through a loop. "I can't…"

"Can't what?" Killian shot back, his voice searching and demanding.

"I can't just start dating you…"

"Dating?" Killian frowned.

"Courting," Emma clarified with a wave of her hand.

"I can assure you Swan that I will be the one courting you." Killian veritably smoldered as he moved towards Emma, his intention suddenly impossibly clear in his eyes.

"I was the one who kissed you, remember?" Emma returned, a challenging tilt to her mouth.

"I suppose that would be down to my irresistible magnetism." The pirate returned, a wide grin gracing his features.

"Right, that…" Emma whispered, hers eyes focusing on Killian's lips.

"Miss Swan," Killian said. Placing his index finger under Emma's chin he pushed her mouth shut. "Do try and stay focused."

Emma smiled, "I just need some time, to organize my head space."

"Then I'll be here, waiting." Killian scratched the back of his head, "Well, not right here."

"I knew what you meant," Emma whispered softly.

"So I'll be going."

"Killian," reaching out Emma grabbed the front of the pirate's shirt.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to go."

"No," Killian conceded. "But I probably should."

Emma nodded slowly, her hand dropping from Killian's chest, the warmth suddenly gone from her fingers.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this offering! Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

"The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all by sayin' something stupid like 'I love you'"

- Somethin' Stupid, Frank Sinatra

* * *

Emma didn't like dealing with her emotions, most of the time she ignored them and hoped that they'd get better or go away. But she knew she couldn't bury or ignore Neal. For one thing Henry wouldn't let her. Not that the kid was pestering her to give his father a straight answer, but Henry did serve as a constant reminder – the proverbial elephant in the room.

Staring at her cup of coffee Emma quickly pulled out her phone, punching out a message she hit the send button before she could change her mind. With the message having been sent into the ether and with no getting it back now Emma forced herself to stay seated, as she tried to focus on the task of drinking her coffee. But her thoughts began to stray, unsurprisingly her overwrought brain focused in on Neal.

It was true that Henry's father had done a lot to hurt her, but Neal didn't deserve this treatment. And she couldn't keep him at arms length any longer, forcing him into a perpetual state of limbo. And of all people Emma understood that not knowing was the worst. She couldn't string it out for any longer than she already had.

Suddenly the diner's bell chimed as the door opened to reveal a somewhat windswept Neal. Catching sight of Emma the man shot her a wide smile before making his way towards the table she was occupying.

"Hey," Neal offered her another easy smile as he sat down opposite her.

"Hi," the blonde nodded her head in greeting.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Neal questioned, his face open, relaxed.

Emma inwardly bit her lip, she was about to take a massive emotional dump on Neal, maybe she should have chosen a more private location. She could talk about something else, talk to him another time when they were alone. The blonde clenched her hands into fists underneath the table, her nails digging into her palms as she forced herself to follow through. She couldn't let it slide again.

"I…" Emma paused; her head awash with thoughts but the ability to articulate them was suddenly lost to her.

"It's good to see you," Neal smiled warmly.

Emma's stomach twisted painfully, she wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to be confronted with reality.

"It's good to see you too," the sheriff managed.

"So what's up?" Neal asked, his voice light but there was undercurrent of trepidation. "Everything ok with Henry right?"

"Henry's fine," Emma replied quickly, latching onto the subject of her son like a castaway clings to a life vest. "Henry's great even…"

"Then? We haven't exactly hung out much recently; I wasn't expecting you to change that anytime soon." Neal couldn't help but let the bitterness creep into his words and Emma had a hard time masking her wince. She deserved it really, swallowing heavily the blonde looked towards her one time lover.

"Neal, before you fell…" Emma stopped again, her nail scraping at a chip in the mug she was nursing. Taking a swig of the cold coffee Emma tried to marshal her thoughts, she had spent a good thirty minutes in the bathroom rehearsing a speech but the words were lost to her now. "Before you fell I told you that I loved you."

Neal nodded, a frown slowly creeping across his features.

"Emma, I know I left you and didn't look for you. But it's always…"

"Please," Emma held up her hand halting the stream of words coming from the man opposite her. "I do love you, and I always will because you gave me Henry."

"But you're not in love with me." Neal finished, his voice toneless, his eyes suddenly empty of warmth Emma was so accustomed to.

"Right," Emma whispered, her voice breaking. "But…"

"Oh God, please don't tell me there's someone else."

It was if Emma's stomach had dropped right out of her, the overwhelming guilt she had been so busy avoiding surged to the fore. "There might be, I don't know… Its all so messed up."

Neal groaned, covering his eyes with his hands before slowly letting them drop so he could meet Emma's gaze. "Maybe I'm a masochist, but I'd appreciate it if you could tell me who you're getting involved with."

Emma flinched; she was stupid to think she could have avoided this topic. "Its Killian…"

"Captain Hook?" Neal deadpanned. "Christ, Emma, he…"

"I know, the guy helped your mom leave your dad and then took you in but gave you up to Pan…"

"So he's told you all his dirty little secrets then?" Neal sneered. Gritting his teeth the man regained some of his composure before issuing a curt 'sorry'.

"God knows he's done some awful things, but no one's beyond saving, no one's unworthy of a second chance. And Killian helped me find Henry…"

"I would have to if I'd been there Emma."

"You're his father Neal, I wouldn't have expected anything less of you. But Killian helped when he didn't have to, he could have got the hell out of Dodge but he didn't. He stuck around and helped me find our son. There's so much more to him than his story book villain persona, there's more to him than his past and I've seen that."

"There's more to us than our past," Neal replied somewhat petulantly.

"I know. Our child is testament to that. But I'm not the girl I was when I was with you, we weren't good for each other Neal, Jesus, we were Bonnie and Clyde wannabes."

"It wont be like that now."

"No I know that..." Emma breathed out sharply. "But just because we're not going to start knocking off convenience stores doesn't mean that our relationship won't be any less toxic."

"Emma, we were hardly toxic."

The blonde sighed, willing the tears to stay away. "We were… A relationship is supposed to bring out the best in both parties, that didn't happen with us. But even if that weren't the case, even if we were great together it wouldn't matter because I'm in love with Killian."

The admission took them both by surprise, Emma's emphatic words ringing in the air and suddenly the space between them looked impossibly vast - unbridgeable.

"Ok." Neal nodded. "I can't change how you feel and a part of me will eventually realize that I don't want to really – not when you're happy now. I just… We need to make this as easy for Henry as possible."

"I'm not going to tell him… not yet. We haven't been on a date."

"You love him Emma, if you're waiting for things to get serious I think you've probably done it backwards." Neal gave her a wan smile, some of the warmth returning to his eyes.

"I know," Emma laughed. "I still wanna wait a while."

"And I respect that." Neal sighed before changing the topic, "Look, the kid was banging on about some movie that he really wants to watch, mind if I take him this evening?"

"No," Emma muttered meekly. Neal was doing his best to carry on and keep things normal; she owed him to do it as well. "No, that'll be great. It's some movie with giant robots beating up giant monsters, you'll both love it I'm sure."

"Yeah," Neal laughed. "So I'll get going then. We'll have to sit down and organize weekends and things, probably have to get Regina involved as well."

Emma found herself bobbing her head eagerly, "Yeah, definitely. We'll set something up."

"See you around Emma."

"See you."

The diner suddenly felt impossibly empty and Emma felt one lone tear drift down her cheek.

* * *

With Henry on a trip to the movies Emma was somewhat at a loose end. Her parents were having a date night and for the moment she didn't really want to spend too much time with them. Not that they'd resent her, but Emma felt they deserved some space alone, especially since they were all still sandwiched into Mary Margaret's loft.

Quite unintentionally Emma found herself wandering towards the docks, she hadn't intended on searching out Killian, she had enough emotional baggage to deal with already but she had simply followed her feet. It was when she found herself approaching the Jolly Roger that Emma had thoughts of turning back.

For one she hadn't attempted the bathroom mirror monologue yet, although that seemingly didn't help her with Neal there probably wasn't any reason to keep up the tradition.

Walking towards the gangplank she stepped hesitantly onto the wood, her hand reaching out to the rope to steady her. She hadn't set foot on the Roger since they'd landed back in Storybrook. Mainly due to her plan of avoiding Hook but the pirate had somehow always managed to find her.

"Hello?" the blonde called out as she neared the top of the gangway, the low lights from the main cabin of the ship winking merrily at her.

"Emma?" Killian's voice drifted down towards her as her emerged on the deck of the ship. "What are you doing here lass?"

The blonde froze just as she landed on the well worn wooden deck, "I was just walking and I kind of found myself here…"

"Do you want to come below decks? It's a little nippy up here."

"Does that line work with all the girls?" Emma teased, her hand brushing carelessly against Killian's arm. And her gaze was suddenly pulled towards his, a soft flush creeping across Emma's cheeks.

"Oh, one look usually does it." Killian replied somewhat smugly, his eyes practically pulsating with an unspoken desire.

"One look huh?" Emma shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips. "I probably should be careful then."

"You might not be able to stop yourself," the pirate grinned as he ushered Emma into his cabin.

"There you go again," Emma whispered as she closed the gap between her and the captain. "Overestimating your abilities."

"Well, I haven't had any complaints to date."

"Oh I see," Emma nodded. "Getting complacent in your old age."

"Old age?" Hook replied affronted.

"To be fair, you are looking pretty spritely for a centenarian."

"I'll just have to show you what us centenarians can do…" Killian veritably growled into Emma's neck as he ran his lips across her exposed skin. The blonde let loose a shuddering breath as her eyes unwittingly fluttering shut.

"What happened courting me?" Emma managed to rasp out, her hands gripping onto Killian as she wrestled with her conscience.

"I thought I'd skip straight to the seduction." Killian muttered, his lips raking across Emma's neck, kisses bruising her collarbone as his fingers drifted down her body.

"I thought you were waiting?"

Killian suddenly stiffened before he pulled back, "You're right. I didn't mean to presume…"

Emma nodded; stepping away from the pirate she swallowed deep lungfuls of air as she tried to right herself.

"I spoke to Neal earlier today…"

"Oh?" Killian replied, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible.

"He knows about us…"

"Us?" Killian responded. "I am sure he is aware of both our existences."

Emma sighed.

"Has 'us' now taken on some modern meaning?" The pirate questioned, his eyebrow quirking.

"Yeah," Emma smiled apologetically. "He knows that we have a thing…"

"A thing, yes… You are awfully found of euphemisms nowadays aren't you?"

The blonde reached towards Killian but her arm stopped short, "I told him something else as well…"

"Which was?"

"I…" Emma paused, thoughts clamoring for attention, two conflicting schools of thought fighting for supremacy. She either confessed how she felt or she turned around and ran out of the door.

Killian's hand reached for Emma's and he gently took hold of it, leading the blonde towards two wing-backed chairs by his desk. Sinking into the worn leather Emma's eyes met Killian's and she could feel her heart pounding violently against her rib cage.

"There's this song…"

"A song?" Killian sat back, the change in tack throwing him somewhat.

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"Are you going to tell me how it goes? Although I'm afraid I probably wont know it."

"And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid…"

"Like?" the pirate asked gently, his eyes searching for Emma's but the blonde refused to look up at him.

"Emma," Killian pressed, falling to his knees at the side of Emma's chair his hand reached up to cup her cheek. "What's wrong with you lass?"

"I love you." Emma whispered, her voice cracking.

A wide smile spread across Killian's features, "Then I suppose I'm about to look very stupid as I'm going to spoil it all as well. Emma Swan, you are the bravest, kindest, most magnificent woman I have ever met. I've lived in a world where one true love exists and you Emma are the one person I want to spend the rest of my days with. And I'm so glad you feel the same way, because if you didn't, I would still follow you to the ends of the Earth, but I'd much rather we did it together."

Falling to rest beside Killian the blonde pulled him into an embrace, before whispering into his ear, "I'm tired of waiting."

"But there's the rub darling, I would have waited forever and a day for you."

Emma smiled into Killian's neck before she pulled him onto her, their lips met in a fevered kiss. Bodies pressed together, the longing that had been coursing through them was finally answered.

* * *

**A/N: **And thats a wrap folks! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think!


End file.
